Drabbles
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: A collection of my various Harry Potter drabbles which cover quite different plots. Some have pairings, others focus on the main character of the story.
1. High on Love (Tom Riddle Sr x Merope)

**Forum: The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge: Through the Universe**

 **Prompt: 177. Stone Meteorite — (feeling) Drugged**

 **Elaine, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word Count: 188**

* * *

As soon as the water gulped down his throat, an odd sense of calmness and utter serenity clouded his mind. He felt more at peace, and his thoughts about the odd girl instantly changed.

He looked at her, standing across from him, with nervousness clear on her face. God! Has she always been this beautiful? He somehow looked at her in a new light. One in which he would do anything to make her smile and keep her happy. He vowed internally that he would always love her, no matter what circumstances life throws at them.

His eyes roamed over her whole body, with a lust filled daze, trying to devour her. She must have sensed the change in his behaviour because she gave him an angelic smile. A smile that rarely adorned her beautiful features, and one that was reserved only for him. And after seeing that smile, he felt as if he was high on love.

"My love."

He moved forward to get to her, hating the distance separating them. And she responded by returning the hug. Life was going to be okay for Merope now.


	2. Special (Tom Riddle Jr)

**Forum: The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge: Through the Universe**

 **Prompt: 10. Apogee** — **(character) Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **Elaine, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word Count: 130**

* * *

He never cared for his birthday or anything else for that matter. What was to celebrate about the day his mother died or left Tom alone in the cruel world?

But everything _changed_ on his eleventh birthday though because it seems that fate had other plans for him. A stupid man with twinkling eyes and half-moon glasses had given him a letter as his birthday gift. And that was all the confirmation the _handsome freak_ of Wool's orphanage needed, that he wasn't the devil everyone assumed him to be.

The letter with fancy sealing was proof that he wasn't alone and that there were others like him. The letter was _proof,_ that Tom Marvolo Riddle was _special_ , always had been. And he was ready to show it to the world.


	3. Violet Strokes (Daphne Greengrass)

**Forum: The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge: Through the Universe**

 **Prompt: 197. Ultraviolet — (color) violet**

 **Elaine, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word Count: 161**

* * *

She twirled the paintbrush in her fingers, thinking hard on what new could she paint. The whole morning, Daphne had spent in her room holed up, drawing anything and everything she could. But still, she wasn't satisfied.

Her gaze landed on the violet colour of her pallet. She had always loved the colour. She liked how the color was a perfect mix of red's passionate emotions like anger and love, and that of blue's serenity and peace.

To Daphne though, violet represented trust and responsibility. She wondered how it was a blend of two colours from opposite sides of the spectrum. And wasn't life supposed to be like that? A perfect mixture of both happiness and sadness, of losses and of gains, of love and heartbreak. Wasn't it supposed to be filled with both anger and calmness?

With those thoughts, she finally knew what she wanted to paint, and the strokes of violet colour soon filled the empty white canvas.


	4. Teddy's First Christmas

**A/N: Written for the Golden Snitch Forum - Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter, It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **DAY 1**

 **Word Count: 320**

* * *

It was Teddy's first Christmas, and Harry wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Teddy may not even remember it all, as Ginny said, but it didn't stop the newbie godfather from trying. Harry was doing everything the way he had seen Aunt Petunia do. They had gotten small Christmas tree, Molly and Andi had taken up the duty to make mouth-watering delicacies, Charlie and George were singing some very off-key carols in the background distracting everyone and getting a scolding from their mother every once in a while. Hermione had even out up Christmas stockings, and Teddy had been absolutely ecstatic to see his own small sock.

Right now, Teddy and his godfather were finishing some very important tasks. They were decorating the tree with tinsels, ornaments, garlands and what not. Teddy's hair was as green as the tree, to match the Christmas spirit. His attention, though, was on the big bright star that was supposed to go on the top. He was trying very hard to reach it, but every time he got it, his godfather will move it further away from his reach.

Harry was slowly humming some carols, sometimes doing silly dance moves but the kid's whole focus was on the star. He huffed a breath of relief when the last gift was packed. Harry looked proudly at his work - the tree looked good, and definitely something Aunt Petunia wouldn't ever approve of.

He picked his grandson in his arms, along with the object of his fascination in one hand.

"Okay Teddy, now we'll put the star in the very top. Are you ready?" He was getting good at the baby talk and since the tree wasn't a big one, Hardy could easily reach the top. With an enthusiastic laugh from his godson, he put the star atop. As soon as their work was done, the child looked in awe and the room was filled with his squealing noises.


	5. The Missing Half (George Weasley)

**Forum: The Golden Snitch**

 **Challenge: Through the Universe**

 **Prompt: 62. Event Horizon** — **(feeling) Utterly Lost**

 **Elaine, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word Count: 171**

* * *

It was getting harder with each passing day. It felt that he had forgotten how to function as a person, and it felt so wrong.

It was wrong because it wasn't meant to happen this way. Because they were always supposed to be _together_ ; like they had been since their existence. George was not supposed to live without Fred.

He would often turn around to see the smirking face of his brother, or would stop in the middle of a sentence so that Fred could continue, but it was _all in vain._ He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror without shedding thick tears, and his nights were spent drenched in sweat - pleading and begging for his brother to come back; _to come back and take George with him._

But the thing that hurt the most was the minute-hand of the family clock showing 'lost' on Fred's name. It hurt the most because it was a constant reminder to George of how _utterly alone_ he truly was _without_ his other half.


	6. Too late (Sirius x Remus)

_**For Gen, who did an amazing job meeting her goals in Round 2!**_

* * *

Today was the day, he'd decided. Today, Sirius would come out of his shell and finally tell Remus of how much he meant to the Black Heir and how Sirius's life was incomplete without him.

It wasn't that Sirius had realised his feelings for his best mate suddenly, oh no. He'd always loved the shy man - his dazzling smile had been Sirius' source of comfort in the dreadful Azkaban cell. The Dementors had almost destroyed him, but Remus' memories had saved him from drowning into the depths of darkness. But Sirius had kept his silence and not let Remus know anything because of all the craziness surrounding his own life. He would tell Remus that if he hadn't been supportive and loving, after Sirius' release from Azkaban, the imminent scars on his mind and soul would never have healed.

Today, he was going to break all the barriers and hurdles standing between them and say those three magical words to him. Sirius had only said 'I love you' to Regulus before, never anyone else.

Sirius smiled wistfully at the thought. He was giddy as to how would he react - would he hug Sirius close or opt to kiss all his hesitations away? He didn't know.

The door to the meeting room opened, and the man occupying his thoughts entered with Dora right at his tow. Sirius watched their interlocked hands with furrowed eyebrows, couldn't understand the matching smiled grazing Remus' and Dora's faces.

"Are you two serious?" Arthur asked. Dora's happiness knew no bounds as she nodded enthusiastically; Remus looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe.

"Yeah," Remus whispered, and Sirius' heart broke into a million pieces.


	7. Matter of Life (Igor Karkaroff)

_**For 2D, who did an amazing job meeting her goals in Round 2!**_

* * *

The silence in the room was eerie; silent enough to be broken by the tick of the clock or the hush of a whisper. Magic surrounding them was dark and thick and disoriented in every way, indicating towards the inner storm raging inside of Igor's heart.

Everything had been going well until the very end; everything until the mark sitting that sat silently on Igor's left forearm for the past thirteen years had suddenly come to life. His heartbeat had increased, and fear palpated in the blood of his veins when the mark's rebirth pointed to _his_ return.

Igor moved around the desk and sat on his chair with a defeated sigh; He was scared, no mortified at the possibilities in which his future might unfold, and not even the castle's dark and swirling magic eased his worries this time. Igor knew that he would not let anyone slip 'unpunished' - his voice still rang clear in Igor's ears as the Cruciatus filled the room with chilled screams.

The mark on his forearm suddenly flamed with a burning desire, making Igor swiftly move from his seating position and shiver in fright. The Dark Lord would not leave him, he knew, especially after the disloyalty he'd dared to show by giving names of fellow Death Eaters to the Ministry all those years ago.

Igor _had_ to go; he had to leave everything behind and find a place where he hoped that the lunatic Dark Lord wouldn't be able to locate him. He knew the task was impossible, but he could only try - it was the matter of his life after all.

With one final glance at his office, he vanished away.


	8. Oddities (Harry and Luna)

_Written for:_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments), and Monthly Challenges for All._

 _Challenges: 1. Term 10 - Assignment #5 (Hogwarts)_

 _2\. Spring Bingo Challenge (M4All)_

 _Prompt: 1._ _Task #1 Van Gogh's Starry Night: Write a fic set at night_

 _2_. _Card no. 2B - Tea_

 _Word Count: 448_

 _A/N: Harry and Luna have a very important discussion._

* * *

"So, you see, adding a pinch of salt enhances the flavour of other ingredients. It gives a balance to sweetness and will keep the cookies from absorbing a lot of cooking water so that they retain their shape," Harry spoke with expertise. It was the result of all the years spent under the strict guidance of Aunt Petunia.

He took a long sip of the delicious peppermint tea as Luna nodded and wrote his advice in her diary. Harry spending his time in the company of odd Ravenclaw, instead of practising to defeat the Dark Lord, could have seemed awkward a few months back.

It _wasn't_ , however.

Harry truly loved to meet every night at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and chat with her about the oddest of things because really, what in Merlin's name was ordinary in his life?

"Hmm...this tea is excellent Luna. Where'd you get it?" He asked, pouring himself one more generous cup.

"Oh that. It's a personal blend that I made with the help of ginger juice, some murtlap essence and some crushed doxy eggs."

Harry stopped midway as soon as he heard the word 'doxy eggs', and tried very hard not to gag or throw up because he knew how much it would hurt her. That was one of the binding factors in their friendship - they both have been hurt by other people, but both of them chose to remain strong.

It didn't change his opinions about the tea though. Politely placing back the cup, he started to think for excuses so as to leave early tonight.

"Okay, and how to master the soft-boiled eggs? Also, would the procedure be the same if we used a duck's egg in place of a chicken's?" Luna asked with a very serious expression, and Harry stood dumbfounded. It happened every so often.

"You know what Luna, I think it is getting pretty late and tomorrow I have the first lecture with Professor Snape. You know he wouldn't tolerate me being late for the class," Harry spoke as he stood abruptly, collecting his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map.

"Oh okay. But what about my question?" She asked innocently.

"For perfect soft-boiled ones, you need to keep them immersed in boiling water for about five to seven minutes. I'm not sure about the other eggs, but would ask Aunt Petunia," he spoke really fast that made a content expression cover Luna's face.

"Thank you, Harry. Good night. May your dreams remain undisrupted by the Nargels." She spoke, turning her attention to the diary again.

"Yeah, good night."

He marched towards the Gryffindor Room in haste - would have to brush at least thrice tonight.

* * *

 _Insane prompt challenge: 62. [Character] Harry Potter_


	9. A Matter of the Heart (Bill Weasley)

_A/N: Written for the Houses Competition Year 4 and Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments). I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

 _House: Ravenclaw_

 _Year: Prefect_

 _Category: Drabble_

 _Prompt: [Speech] "There's always a time for everything."_

 _Chosen character: Bill Weasley_

 _Word Count: 487_

* * *

Bill stood with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, his mind not paying much attention to what Charlie was saying beside him, and his eyes constantly searching for Fleur everywhere. He felt a hand on his shoulder that made him look at Charlie.

"It's okay, Bill, Fleur is safe. She's inside getting ready for the wedding; everything is under control," Charlie spoke in an assuring tone. Bill didn't know _how_ Charlie understood him so well - so much that Bill rarely needed to voice his thoughts or concerns to his little brother, but he was grateful to him nonetheless. Their relationship was much like Fred and George's in that sense. They almost always knew what the other was thinking.

"I know. But I just can't shake this feeling of unease and being watched all the time. I feel the constant need to protect her," Bill sighed, letting Charlie take the glass from his hand. The war that was on their doorstep had left him paranoid and shaky. He was always on alert and always worried about the safety of his family. Charlie seated him in one of the chairs lying askew, and knelt in front of him; he hated seeing his brother all tensed up.

"Then why this wedding, Bill? Why take such an important step of your life in such a hurry?" Charlie asked, making Bill frown.

"Meaning?" Bill asked his brother.

"There's always a time for everything," Charlie clarified, not wanting his brother to think that he had anything against Fleur. "The wedding can wait if you want; I'm _sure_ Fleur would understand with this war upon everyone of us."

Bill looked at him with a small smile on his face, "I'm not under any kind of pressure, if that is what you're insinuating, Charlie. I'm marrying Fleur because I _want_ to, and now seems like the perfect time because we both don't know, or perhaps we're scared of _what_ the war has in store for all of us."

"My my, Billie. Never knew you were such a sappy romantic," Charlie joked, punching him lightly on his shoulder; he understood his brother's fear perfectly well. He took the seat beside him, and both brothers looked at their younger siblings having fun - Fred and George were putting something in the drinks that they definitely didn't want to know; Ginny looked adorable and fiery in that pretty dress of hers; Ron was lovingly staring at Hermione from afar, and Harry seemed to be having some unrealistic conversation with the Lovegood girl. Everything seemed normal, for now at least.

Their attention broke when Fleur entered the tent with Gabrielle, and everyone started cheering for the bride.

"Everything is going to be fine," Bill spoke when he saw Fleur walking towards him, and he saw his entire family joining him in his happiness.

"Yes, we _will_ make sure of that," Charlie spoke with iron-clad determination lacing his words.

* * *

 _Insane Prompt Challenge: 70. [Character] Bill Weasley_


	10. Blaise to the rescue (Padma and Blaise)

_Written for:_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)._

 _Term 10 - Assignment #6 (Hogwarts)_

 _Prompt: Muggle Cultures - Cherry Blossom Season - Task #2: Write about Padma Patil_

 _Word Count: 537 (As of Microsoft doc)_

 _A/N: Padma is furious and her best friend comes to the rescue._

* * *

Padma was fuming - she felt utterly humiliated and insulted. She had thought that Ron was a nice guy, a true gentleman. It seemed, however, that she'd been wrong in her assumption.

Blazing out of the Great Hall she didn't notice a figure observing her all night; _how_ could she when her date had acted like a total jerk, and not even asked for one dance during the whole Ball? No, his eyes were solely locked on Granger's form dancing in Viktor's arms, and then he even denied that he was jealous.

Merlin help that guy!

She reached the end of the Black Lake, not knowing where else to go because the whole castle was filled with giggling couples hiding in alcoves and broom closets, and sat with an annoyed huff. It was only when no one was in sight, did she allow the tears to finally escape.

She shouldn't have listened to Parvati in the first place - her sister was a hopeless romantic, but Padma had always been the sensible one. She should have snuggled with her blanket in the warmth of her dorm, or perhaps read a book to keep her mind occupied. She felt so stupid - and what was with this _horrid_ dress? Where had Parvati found it? Couldn't she have found a sensible _saree_?

"Any troubles?" A voice startled her, and she looked behind to find Blaise smirking at her. Oh god, she wasn't going to hear the end of it, was she?

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Won't your date be _disappointed_ that you left her alone?"

"Daphne sent me here in fact," Blaise said as he moved forward and took a seat beside her, "Said that you would be needing my company. I think she just wanted to get rid of me; apparently, the heels were killing her feet, so I escorted her back to the Common Room." This made Padma giggle. Daphne had always been too kind to her.

"Smart girl," she muttered as she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder - the craziness of the whole day finally catching up with her exhausted body. This was good - here sitting in the moonlight with her best friend, without anything to disturb them.

Blaise took out something off his pocket, unshrunk it and gave it to her - it was a small lunch box, she found. Looking at him confusingly, she took it from his hands and gaped when the delicious smell of ' _gajar halwa_ ' hit her nose. She greedily opened the box, moaning when the sweet and heavenly flavours of carrot and nuts, finally hit her taste buds.

"Geez woman, get a room," Blaise looked at her weirdly. Padma only grinned in response.

"How did you know?"

"You are my best friend, of course, I know everything about you," Blaise huffed as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not the recipe _though_ , so took that from your sister and asked the house-elves to make some."

"You are the best, do you know that?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He smiled cheekily at her - one that was very rare to witness. Yeah, her night had turned out to be perfect thanks to Ron Weasley.


	11. Once in a while (Draco and Ginny)

**_For Newt who did an amazing job in meeting the goals for Round 4! Well done!_**

 ** _Pairing: Draco/Ginny (platonic)_**

 ** _Prompt: Green_**

* * *

Draco was bored - completely and utterly. Even the strong Firewhisky in his hand wasn't working it's magic. Never had he thought that a Christmas gathering could be this boring, but seemed that he'd been wrong.

He sighed heavily. His grey eyes landed on his boyfriend talking rather animatedly to the Weasley matriarch. Morgana, the things he did for Harry! He was celebrating his Christmas with the Weasleys for Salazar's sake, and that too in their own home (his father would have a fit if he ever got to know this). Draco was feeling so out of place that he'd decided to just stand by the window and make everyone seem that he was enjoying the 'lovely occasion'.

"Well, well...look who it is! Never thought I would see a Malfoy in my house!"

Draco groaned when Ginny's sickly sweet voice broke his the peaceful environment he'd created for himself. He turned around only to find her grinning widely at him. She was wearing a knee-length green dress with intricate net sleeves - one that matched her fiery red hair really nicely - but Draco _couldn't_ let her know about this. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't compliment Weasleys!

"You look pathetic," he said instead; his face wearing the same expressionless mask that he'd perfected over the years.

"How charming. Thank you, Malfoy," Ginny moved forward to where he was standing like a lonesome lunatic.

"Seriously, you look like you came straight out of a circus," Draco insisted, though on the inside he agreed that she looked hot in that Slytherin green colour (his father should never hear about this!)

Ginny took the glass of Firewhisky from his hand and took a long sip before handing it to him. Draco was baffled at her action - no one took anything from him. The Weasley girl though, was totally aware of the anger bubbling in his chest, but she also knew that he wouldn't dare do anything for the sake of Harry. Draco loved Harry too much to try such a thing, and that was the only reason she tolerated him.

He narrowed his eyes at her when she didn't move and instead stood right beside him.

"Where's your luna…" he was about to say 'lunatic', but one look from Ginny shut him up. Getting killed by a pretty girl in green dress would not be good idea or nice for his reputation. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Where's Luna?"

"She went off to meet Charlie and Bill; hadn't been able to spend time with them, she said," Ginny spoke. She was happy that Luna had formed such a close bond his two older brothers.

"That doesn't explain why you are here though," he looked at her with raised brows, waiting for her answer. Ginny sighed.

"As much as I adore my family, I would have loved to spend a quiet Christmas in the confinements of my home along with my lovely girlfriend," Ginny spoke and Draco couldn't believe that they - a Weasley and a Malfoy - actually agreed on something. It seemed like the end of the world.

"So, yeah, I guess I came because of the same reason as you," Ginny looked fondly at Luna and Draco's eyes shifted to Harry who gave him a thankful nod. Yeah, he did it all for Harry.

Draco relaxed his posture and leaned against the wide window frame - he could handle Ginny for one night, because she seemed a fine company in the dreadful night. Perhaps, Weasleys and Malfoys could agree once in a while.


	12. What Happened Here (Dumbledore and Newt)

**_For 2D who did an amazing job in meeting her goals for Round 4! Well done!_**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore hummed an odd tune under his breath as he passed through the corridors, and towards his office. As he greeted the students, he noticed a some girls blushing upon seeing him. Ahh, teenage crush - so innocent - he merely smiled at the group of huddled girls and continued on his merry way.

Albus reached opened the door to his classroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Everything was a total mess - the desks were broken and all that remained was splintered wood; the windows were shattered and broken pieces of glass lay askew on the floor. The blackboard was smashed in two pieces. It felt as if a raging thunderstorm had come in here and destroyed everything.

Albus was baffled - what had happened in here? And more importantly, who'd wreaked havoc in his classroom?

His ears perked up though, when he heard very light steps coming towards him. Albus whirled around suddenly and was shocked to see Newt standing there - his wand clutched tightly in his hand. It took a moment for him to realise that Newt's eyes were not him, rather searching for something around him.

"Mr Scamander," Albus spoke but his student interrupted in between.

"Shh, Professor," Newt spoke with a finger on his lips as if urging Albus to keep quiet and still. It was only then Albus noticed a slight tug on his shirt pocket, and found a Niffler trying to steal the brooch he usually wore.

The creature stopped in whatever he was doing and looked up at the stern face of the Transfiguration Professor. Albus raised an eyebrow at the creature's antics. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Newt coming closer to try and catch the Niffler.

Newt didn't waste anymore time and made quick a leap for his Niffler that made Albus fall backwards with a thud. Albus groaned by the intensity of the fall, and when he opened his eyes he found the notorious creature in Newt's clutches, while the latter sported an embarrassing blush.

"Help me up please, Mr Scamander," Albus poke in a gentle tone, and Newt scurried forward hastily and helped him up. Albus smiled internally - he knew that the shy student was scared about his creature.

"Mr Scamander, would you enlighten me as to what exactly happened in this classroom," he gestured towards the distorted classroom and Newt's head bowed in shame. He didn't say anything.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Mr Scamander," he spoke again.

"Professor, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," Newt rambled.

"Mr Scamander," Albus tried to make him stop but the child continued throwing apologies.

"Newt!"

That made him shut up. Though it looked as if he was preparing himself for some kind of punishment.

"I'm not going to punish you, Newt. I just want to know what happened here." He looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"You won't, Professor?"

"No," Albus spoke with a reassuring smile that eased some of Newt's worries.

"I don't know where he came from Professor; I just found him one day when I was coming back from the Astronomy Class. He was lost and I couldn't leave him there alone. I've kept him safe in my dorm room since then, but I don't how he escaped from today. It's not his fault though! The classroom is a mess because of me," Newt replied. That was the reason Albus was so fond of the young boy - he accepted his mistakes and defended his creatures fiercely.

"Hmm. I would recommend you to be careful from next time, Mr Scamander. If anyone else sees your little friend, you could get in big trouble and even I wouldn't be able to help you."

"You really aren't going to punish or report me?" Newt asked; he was relieved that it had been Professor Dumbledore who'd seen his Niffler and not somebody else.

"I did say I'm not going to punish you, right?" Newt's ears turned pink. "But I'm going to write to your parents and inform them that they have troubling creature to look after until the Winter Hols. We can't have your little friend thrown out of the school now, can we?"

It made sense. If anyone else got to know about his creatures, Newt would get in big trouble. So, he simply nodded in understanding and left the room after a polite thank you.


	13. He can't know (Remus x Sirius)

_Written for:_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)._

 _Term 10 - Assignment #7_

 _Prompt: Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future - Task #3 - Write about someone displaying insecurity._

 _Word Count: 773 (As of google docs)_

 _A/N: Lily questions Remus about not confronting Sirius and telling him about his feelings, and Remus tells her the reason, which leaves Lily heartbroken._

* * *

He watched from afar as Sirius flirted with yet another girl, totally unaware of how it was breaking Remus' heart into millions of pieces.

Remus perhaps thought that he should have been used to this aching feeling in his chest, this feeling of emptiness and hopelessness. He'd thought that by now, he'd be immune to that cheeky smile and twinkling eyes of Sirius. He had obviously been wrong.

Suddenly his tired eyes met Sirius' warm grey ones, and his heart skipped a beat. The Black Heir winked at him, but his attention diverted when the pretty girl sitting next to Sirius turned his face towards her.

"Why don't you tell him?" Lily's voice caught him off guard. When did she get here? He hadn't even noticed her entering the hall.

Remus craned his neck to look at where she was standing, while Lily gave him expressions that could only be considered as pity.

"What?" He asked confused; he hadn't heard a word she'd said because his mind was occupied elsewhere. Lily rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him, facing him completely. Remus straightened his posture.

"Sirius! Why don't you tell Sirius what you've told me?" Lily asked clearly. She was frustrated with Remus giving one-sided lover looks to the Black Heir.

"Why don't you tell him that you love him?" she whispered. Remus stiffened.

"Lily we talked about this. He can't know! He just can't. Please don't break my trust," Remus pleased to her.

"But why?" She didn't understand as to what was stopping him. "Why can't you tell him? Why can't he know? I'm sure Sirius feels the same way about you!"

"Did he say anything of that sort?" Remus asked.

"No, but I'm sure that his answer would be the same as yours. That he likes you," she insisted with a fervent nod of her head as if not only assuring Remus but herself him.

"Please don't give me false hopes Lily. It wouldn't work, and I don't want to lose my friendship with him," he spoke in finality and got up to leave the hall. Lily though, was right at his tow. She wouldn't leave the conversation until she got a valid reason for Remus' behaviour. She couldn't see Remus heartbroken every time Sirius talked about someone else.

"Remus, wait! Remus!" Lily rushed after him but his steps didn't falter. "Moony please!"

That made him stop. He looked around to find Lily huffing, a little out of breath, and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to act so rude. But what you want is not possible."

"Why? Give me a reason at least."

"Don't you see! I'm a werewolf, Lils, a werewolf! A monster," he exploded and was glad that the corridor was empty and no one was round to hear him, or else his secret would be out.

"No you're not a monster. We know it. Sirius knows it. He's your best friend for God's sake," she spoke.

"Exactly! He's my best friend who I've fallen in love with. But I can't put him in danger. You guys have given me love and friendship and respect, and everything I could have ever asked for, but the rest of the world would only see me as monster," Remus spoke, pleading tone in his voice urging her to understand his perspective.

"I'm everything he isn't - poor, vulnerable and an abomination the society frowns upon," Remus spoke with so much conviction that Lily's heart ached. She felt like crying that her best friend thought so little of himself. His fear of not being accepted hadn't left his mind and heart totally.

"Look at me. We are about to graduate from Hogwarts in a few months and I don't even know if I could get meager job to sustain my basic necessities. No one would want to hire a werewolf, Lils, and I can't do that to Sirius. Not after everything he'd done for me. I can't drag him into the dark comedy that my life is."

Tears rolled from Lily's eyes on Remus' behalf. She hated that his words made so much sense. Didn't he deserve happiness for once?

"And thus you can't let him or anyone else know. If there is any chance, even the slightest, that Sirius can get the love and happiness he deserves, then I'll support him. I'll _never_ stand in his way to get a normal life unlike I could give him."

He whirled around and left, leaving Lily alone in the corridor. She felt guilty of not understanding him soon, but now that she knew she would do as Remus wanted.


	14. Beware of the little tyke

_A/N: Written for the Houses Competition Year 4. I do now own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

 _House: Ravenclaw_

 _Year: 4 (stand in)_

 _Category: Drabble_

 _Prompt: [Food] Cookies_

 _Word Count: 450 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

"Shh...be careful. We can't have anyone hearing us. Especially mum or she'll beat us," a six-year-old Fred chastised his twin as George accidentally stumbled on some utensils, causing one of the pans to fall with a loud noise.

Molly had baked fresh batches of every kind of cookie earlier that day. And well, who didn't love some ginger and chocolate chip cookies as a late night snack? Definitely not Fred and George. Thus, their little adventure at two in the morning.

The only problem in their perfectly planned mission was that they were unable to reach the top shelf where Mum had placed the cookie jars.

George tried one more time, standing on his toes and reaching out for his prize. Fred pushed the wand higher to throw some light - the wand he'd apparently borrowed from Percy.

After some moments of immense struggling, George finally got his hands on the jar. _Victory!_

He kneeled down to pass the jar to Fred, the used the stool to hop off the kitchen counter.

They looked at each other, grinning at the achievement, and hurriedly opened the jar lid. The smell of sweet and warm cookies wafted through the whole kitchen, teasing their noses and taste buds. Fred greedily took out two cookies and passed one to George. They were about to take a bite when a voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?"

George instinctively shrieked, and Fred saw little Ginny standing there in her green Hippogriff night suit. She was wide awake, looking at the chocolate-chip cookies in their hands. She moved forward, sitting cross-legged across from them, and looking at them expectantly.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" George whispered to her.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered innocently.

"So?" Fred tilted his head.

"So I followed you."

"Ginny," George said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he'd often seen Percy doing, "how long have you been standing here?"

"The whole time," Ginny smiled a toothily at them, then moved her hand in front as if asking for one cookie as well.

"You can't have it, Gin-Gin."

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"Because having a cookie after brushing your teeth is bad for your health," Fred reasoned.

"But you're having one too," she pointed with a pouty face.

"No, you can't," George insisted.

"Give me a cookie or I'll tell mum that you put crackers in her oven," the three-year-old threatened her brothers, and they shared a look as if contemplating how she found out. Nonetheless, they were forced to give share the sweets with her in order to keep her from revealing their secret.

Fred and George would have to be aware of the little tyke in future.


	15. Believe me, love (Remus x Nymphadora)

_A/N: Written or the Houses Competition Year 4 and Hogwarts Forum. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belong to J.K. Rowling!_

 _House: Ravenclaw_

 _Year: Prefect_

 _Category: Drabble_

 _Prompt: [Character] Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Word Count: 681 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

 _Term 10 assignment #8_

 _Prompt: Magical and Mundane Literature - Task #2 - Write about someone who loves someone unconditionally._

 _Word Count: 681 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

"You can't love me!" Remus exclaimed. "You can't love me, Nymphadora. I'm a monster, an abomination. You can't say that you love me. I'll…," he stuttered, "I'll ruin you."

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he breathed heavily. "I won't ruin your life."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked - not because he'd shouted at her, but because of the hatred and malice rooted deep inside his heart, for himself. How could he not see what she saw in him? How could he call himself a monster? Why couldn't he accept the truth - the truth that she loved him despite everything he thought of himself?

"I'm not going to take my words back, Remus. I love you and that's it. You don't get to decide what I want in my life," she said, equally determined. She moved slowly, closing the distance between them and cupped his face. "Give us a chance, love. Don't be afraid. Please."

He sighed tiredly, leaning into her touch. He was exhausted because of this bloody war that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. He'd already lost so many people - James, Lily, Sirius. Harry was in danger too; he didn't have the strength to lose her as well. He couldn't or else he would break. He moved away from her abruptly, causing her to frown at the sudden coldness in his demeanour.

"It's just a mistake. We can't be together - I'm old and poor, and far too dangerous for you. You'll get over me in time, it's a silly school-girl crush, I'm sure." He said as though convincing himself more than her. "You should go back home. It's risky being outside at this late hour."

Nymphadora looked at him disbelievingly. Did he seriously say what she'd heard? Did he really doubt her?

"How dare you. How dare you insult my love for you by calling it a stupid crush! Who gave you this right?" she hissed. She could see the guilt flashing in his warm hazel eyes but he still maintained his distance from her.

She took out her wand and, without breaking eye contact with him, whispered, " _Expecto Patronum_."

Remus couldn't believe his eyes.

A silvery wolf leapt from her wand, circling around and filling the whole room with light and warmth. The beast came to a halt in front of him and nudged his legs lovingly. It was so beautiful.

He wasn't a fool. He knew exactly what the change in her Patronus meant.

"Does this prove my love for you or do I need to do anything else?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes, the hope in them still determined and persistent.

Remus stared at her. He'd been so adamant in denying his feelings for her, yet she had been stubborn in not letting him go. She'd accepted him with all his flaws, then how could he not love her? How could he push her away - the only hope in his dark life. No, he couldn't do that.

"Please, love. I know you're afraid and so am I, but what is life without a bit of risk huh? Let me take care of you, love. We're gonna be alright, I promise. You don't have to be all alone. Let me walk beside you for the rest of your life. _Please_."

The reassuring smile on her face was all the confirmation that he needed. Life wasn't fair, but his would undoubtedly be empty and lonely and dark without her, he knew. He would be nothing without her. So, he decided to listen to his heart this once, and not the rational part of his mind that warned him to stay away from her.

Maybe, just maybe, he could have a happy ending too?

Remus moved with lightning speed, caging her within the safety of his arms and finally letting go of all worry and fears he'd been hiding for so long.

Dora gripped his shirt with equal fervour, shushing him and assuring that she was there. "I'm never letting you go."

Remus just nodded in relief, burying his face in her pink hair.


	16. Practicing (Hermione x George)

**_A/N: For Viola who did an amazing job in meeting her goals for Round 6! Well done!_**

 ** _Pairing: George/Hermione_**

 ** _Genre: Romance and Humor_**

* * *

"Eight, nine and ten. Okay, are you ready, buddy? Here I come."

George's excited voice greeted Hermione as she stepped into their shared apartment. With an amusing smile covering her face, she moved towards the living room, where Teddy's squeals could be easily heard. She watched from the doorway as George, being as dramatic as he was, played with the little one.

"Where is little Teddy hiding?"

A snicker could be heard from behind the curtain - Teddy's usual hiding spot - making Hermione giggle and George grin widely. He was so into the game that he never noticed his fiancé standing there and just observing him. She watched as he dramatically made his way towards the excited two-year-old and caught him.

"Gotcha!" George exclaimed making the room fill with Teddy's laughter and squeals.

"Again, again. Unca George, again," the little one insisted.

"No, no. Let's have dinner first, darling," Hermione said from where she stood in the doorway with a box of pizzas in her hands. She put the boxes on the side table and kneeled as Teddy ran towards her.

"Aunt Mione'."

"Hello, darling? How was your day?" She got a 'gooood' in response.

"When did you come, love?" George came forward and kissed her in greeting making the little one groan.

"No kisses," Teddy said and demanded to be put down. He wanted to have pizza and the chocolate chip ice-cream his aunt had promised him.

Hermione chuckled - where did babies get so much energy from? She hoped that she would be ready to keep up with the craziness in time.

"I came when you were behaving like a five-year-old along with him," Hermione answered as his hand came around her waist in a loose embrace."

"Ahh, got it," George made a face making Hermione laugh at him. He loved to make her laugh.

"Come on, unca George, aunt Mione. Let's eat pizza," Teddy urged the duo towards the kitchen. In no time, the delicious smell of pepperoni pizza wafted the whole kitchen. Teddy made noises as he enjoyed the cheesy goodiness.

Hermione looked at George with a sad smile when she saw how tired he seemed, "I'm sorry. I was the one who told Harry that we could look after Teddy over the weekend and then the Ministry work came up. I should have been here instead of leaving everything on you."

George put down his slice and interrupted, "Well, there's no need to be sorry in the first place. Teddy and I had a lot of fun behind your back."

He looked at the little one with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Hermione look between the two of them. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what they have been up to.

"Right, buddy?"

"Aha!"

"George…" Hermione's voice came out as a squeak making laugh heartily.

"I'm only joking, love," he said with a small kiss on her forehead to assure her. "But, we did have a lot of fun. Besides it was good practice, I believe,:" he said as he caressed her stomach lovingly. The love shone in his eyes made all the worry melt from her tense shoulders.

"Can I have another sice, pwease?" Teddy's voice broke the two out of their stupor. They grinned at him.

"Of course, buddy!" George filled his plate. He saw the little one chew on his pizza thoughtfully and frowned a little at that.

"What's wrong, darling?" Hermione asked, noticing his confused expressions too.

"Aunt Mione, how did the baby go in your tummy?" Teddy asked innocently. George choked hard on his food and Hermione's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. They definitely didn't know how to answer that.

Perhaps they should practice the answer to this question too.


	17. Fred would have approved (Ginny x Luna)

**_A/N: For Holly who did an amazing job in meeting her goals for Round 6! Well done!_**

 ** _Pairing: Ginny/Luna_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/comfort_**

 ** _Prompt/Theme: Aftermath of an event_**

* * *

It was her first birthday without Fred, and she was still coming to the facts that she'd lost her brother forever. That he would never come back. That he would not sing her 'happy birthday' in the stupid, croaky voice of his - and it felt wrong, so very wrong.

He was always the first one to give her birthday wishes, every year, and habitually she'd woken up with excitement bubbling in her stomach - that Fred would barge into her room any moment, with her gift and cake in his hands. That was until realisation had dawned upon her, and she felt hollow. Her brother wasn't with her anymore, he wasn't alive anymore, and he had taken a part of everyone else's soul along with him.

So, here she stood, at the edge of his grave with a small bouquet of white tulips in her hands - the ones Fred always got her for her birthday. There were so many things that she wanted to say, so many complaints, so many achievements that she was wanted to share with him, but she knew that she couldn't. If she did, the tears wouldn't stop anytime soon, maybe never.

"He would have hated to see you in tears and upset," Luna's voice made Ginny look at her. As much as she wanted to be alone, she knew Luna was right. And to be honest, Ginny was grateful that her girlfriend had been so supportive and understanding when she'd broken down this morning. She had cancelled what she'd originally planned for Ginny and insisted to give Fred some company today. It felt nice; Fred must have approved of her lovely girlfriend, Ginny was sure.

Luna wiped her tears away and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Now what else did you guys do?"

"The twins used to take me for ice-cream, sometimes go and watch Muggle movies at the cinema, and do whatever we wanted," Ginny said with a smile on her face at the thought of those fond memories. She smiled even wider when Luna took her hand in her own.

"Then let's go and have some ice-cream. We could pick George from the shop. I'm sure Ron could handle the prank store for a day. If not, Harry could help him," Luna rambled as she led her out of the graveyard. Ginny didn't know how Luna did it so easily - making her laugh and smile, making her feel more wonderful with every moment that they spent with each other. She just knew that it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"I'm sort of craving for mint chocolate-chip one. What do you want to eat, Gin?" Luna hummed as she looked at her girlfriend. Ginny was speechless - apparently it was the exact thing that Fred used to say. She looked at Luna lovingly, her mind a bit clearer now, and an idea already in her head. She needed to buy the ring she'd seen the other day, pretty soon.

Ginny wasn't sure if Luna would like the ring or not, but she was sure that Fred too, would have loved her idea. With hope in her eyes, she started making her way towards a new beginning of her life.


	18. Peaceful life ahead (Andromeda x Ted)

_A/N: For Wish who did a fantastic job in meeting her goals for Round 8! Well done! :)_

 _Main Character: Andromeda Tonks_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Theme: A moment of peace_

* * *

The night was quiet and perfect, the glittering far away stars and the crescent moon only adding further to its beauty.

At the top of Astronomy Tower, Andromeda sat with her head resting peacefully on Ted's shoulder as he played with her hair, kissing her head or cheek every once in a while. She sighed happily, snuggling closer in his embrace, and wrapping the light blanket around her just a little tighter. She could remain here for all eternity.

It was dangerous, she knew. Cuddling to Ted's side like this at the Astronomy Tower, and that too in the middle of a November night. It was immensely risky. Because if anyone found out, including Narcissa or Bellatrix, then she would be in immense trouble.

She was a Pureblood lady, they would say. Someone whose blood was pure and someone of higher status, and one who shouldn't consider herself with such lowly people. There would threatening, screaming and drama. Andromeda would be forced to face the ire of Grandfather Arcturus. They would try to separate her from Ted just because he's a muggleborn. An abomination in their eyes.

And yet Andromeda couldn't care because she hadn't felt this happy or strong on her life. But with Ted on her side, she felt powerful. She felt as if she could take over the entire world. Love grows a person strong and happy after all.

"What are you thinking, dove?" Ted's soft voice made her look up at his smiling face.

"Just want to stay here forever. Away from all the madness. Away from everyone. Just the two of us - like this - only you and me. A peaceful life," she responded and Twd couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"That sounds very tempting," he replied as he tightened his hold on her. "But as much as I love your suggestion, I think it would be highly inappropriate if we keep meeting like this in secret." There was a seriousness in his voice that made Andromeda stare at him in confusion. In her heart, she feared the worst - Was Ted leaving her? Had Narcissa and Bella been correct in their assumption about him.

"Why do you say that, Ted? What's wrong?" her face must have betrayed her and he would have read the dread written in her eyes, because the next thing she knew was Ted cradling her face to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's not what you think, dove. I'm sorry if I scared you. I only meant that your self-respect is important to me, and so is your protection. And our meeting in secret might get us in trouble. I don't want that. I don't want to give anyone the chance to question or honour or pride. And it's my responsibility to ensure that."

"I don't understand. What are your saying?" she stood up from her place. Moments passed by as she patiently waited. Andromeda gave out an audible gasp, tears pooling in her eyes when he suddenly, kneeled in front of her with a ring in his hand and a silly grin on his face.

"Marry me? Make me the happiest man alive. I don't want to give anyone the chance to doubt our relationship. And I _can't_ lose you when this war is upon us."

"Yes, " she whispered without hesitation and leapt in his arms. The silent tower echoing with her joyous laugh.

These would have many peaceful moments like this in future, Andromeda was sure.


	19. An Intuition (Lucius x Narcissa)

_A/N:_ _Written for the_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)._

 _Term 10 - Assignment #11_

 _Prompt: Vodoo magic: Task #10: Write about a doting husband._

 _Word Count: 329 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

"Here, lie down," Lucius instructed Narcissa as he helped her lie down comfortably on the bed. "Would you like to lie down? Do you want anything else for breakfast?" He asked in concern.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Just want some rest," Narcissa replied. She expected Lucius to give her a nod and leave her alone. What she didn't expect was a sweet kiss on her forehead and Lucius lied down I'm the end with her and pulled her into his safe embrace.

Narcissa smiled in content at the sweet gesture. She had never thought of Lucius as an emotional person. He was always the calm, composed and someone to hide his emotions behind a neutral mask. It was an appreciated quality required in the future Head of Malfoy family, but it irked Narcissa to now ends. Him being always the stoic one, always the ideal son his father wanted him to be. And she had, not so eloquently and in a fit of spite and hormones, pointed this little fact out. Lucius had been surprised by her sudden reaction but hadn't said anything. He agreed with her accusations. And since the announcement of her pregnancy, it felt that there had been a switch in his personality.

He opened more to her about anything and everything, expressing his love more often, especially for their unborn babe, and Narcissa couldn't be happier. Lucius had said that he didn't care if it was a bit or a girl, he just wanted his baby and wife to be safe and happy.

He stroked her growing stomach soothingly and grinned when the babe settled against his hand, giving his wife some much-needed rest.

"We can't wait to meet you, little one. Come home soon. Mama and Dada love you so much."

"He loves you too," Narcissa replied.

"How do you it's a 'he'?"

"I have a strong intuition." Narcissa buried her face in the nape of his neck as exhaustion took over her.


	20. Treacherous feelings (Remus x Sirius)

_A/N:_ _Written for the_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)._

 _Term 10 - Assignment #12_

 _Prompt: Media Studies, Task #4: Write about an important photograph._

 _Word Count: 395 (As of Google Docs)_

* * *

3rd November 1993

Remus sat alone behind his desk in his office. The papers and assignments he was grading to keep his mind distracted now lay forgotten in front of him. He took a long sip straight from the bottle of bourbon in the hopes of easing his heartache.

Remus' sole focus was grazed on the photograph of him and Sirius- his love and his best friend—sitting in the Gryffindor common room, with goofy grins and adorning blushes on their faces. It was taken on their last day at Hogwarts, the day when Remus had finally told Sirius about his feelings, after much persuasion from Lily and James.

It was the happiest and one of the best days of Remus' life. He'd been ecstatic when he'd learnt that Sirius reciprocated his feelings. It was the first time he'd felt that did belong somewhere, that someone truly loved him despite the cursed life that Remus was enforced to live.

But everything had changed that Samhain night. His heart had been broken into pieces and so had his trust. Lily and James were dead because of him. Harry was forced to love with an unloving family because of him. _Because of Sirius_.

Till now, Remus hadn't been able to find the answers to this mystery.

What had Sirius done it? Why had he betrayed James and Lily? Why had he broken their trust? Did all those years of friendship and hand respect mean nothing to him? Did James mean nothing to him? Was Remus' love not _enough_ for Sirius?

It had been twelve years, and yet Remus was still as clueless and heartbroken as he was that night. Not a day had passed by when he hadn't thought about Sirius and how was he doing in the depressing Azkaban. Not a moment when he wanted to turn the clock around and change everything that had happened to them.

The photograph in his hand brought forth so many hidden emotions that he wanted to hide away from the world and mourn for the loss of his love.

With a heavy heart, he tore the picture to tiny pieces, his heart being torn apart too. He was trying to ease the pain he'd been enduring for twelve years.

Remus could only hope to get rid of these treacherous feelings one day. And what better day to start than _today?_


End file.
